


pokemon i play pokem

by enobarbus



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:12:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1441321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enobarbus/pseuds/enobarbus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>me and wurmple and the best we will beat our rival bmaddy</p>
            </blockquote>





	pokemon i play pokem

tiger walked into the scene, arms raised. "YOOOOO MADDY" she said. "LETS FRI CKEN GOOOOO" she threw out a pokeball. it would be her very first pokemon battle  
Maddy walked out of the scene because Tiger is a nerd  
tiger looked down at her wurple nicknamed "wurmple" "dont worry wurmple well get her next time"  
incredible  
"ehy wurmple she wont escape us here out in the open" tiger said to her precious pokemon. "MAddy i officially challenge u to a pokemon battle! we made eye condact so theres no way u can back down!!"  
Maddy smacked her palm aganist her face.  
"GO, WURMPLE" wrumple leapt out into the battlefeild. "MADDY U HAVE TO BATTL ME MADDY" tiger said  
"Tiger, I don't want you to get upset when I beat you." Maddy says kindly.  
"Fine, nerd." Maddy taes a pokeball out of her bag, "If this is what you want"  
"GO!" she throws the ball in a wobbley arc  
and out leaps  
"i wont get upset because i love my wurmpl" tiger explained "lets fight"  
SYLEVON  
TIGER GASPED IT IS A MAJOR POWERFUL BUT WURMPE CAN DO THIS SHE KNOWS WUMRPL CAN  
"I don't know what moves Slyveon has but I don't play by the rules" Maddy says, laughing slightly, "Go Slyeveon, tackle!"  
"wurmple us string shot she doesnt know what shes doin"  
Slyeveon leaps away from the string attac gracefully then charges wurmble.  
"I don't need your sass Kitsu" Maddy said  
wurmples like level 2 so wurmple faints. tiger doesnt get upset she accepts her defeat gracefully. "thank you for batling me, maddy." she says. "take my money, u won it fair and square."  
tifger gives maddy 2 cents. "im sorry..... i only have so much........." she cries  
she runs off to the pokemon center where she can take advantage of their free health care. "dont worry wumrple ull be better soon"  
the nice ladY NURSE JOY healed wurmple back to hfucll health and tiger decided "i will train my wurmpler if itsthe last thing i do"  
wurmple looked up at tiger lovingly and said "WURMPLE!" as if in either hunger or agreement tiger couldnt tell yet cause shed onlyd had wurmple for 1 day.  
but she hoped wurmple was happy to be with her too as much as tiger loved the wurmple back much.  
"lets go intot he whild bushes" tiger said to wurmp. they found a WILD ratatatat and they fought it and wurmpl tacked it and won and went to leave 3.  
tiger  
wurmpler  
"im proud of u wurp l because one day maybe maddy witl replay to our roplays" tiger said to her pokemon "and u will be stronger"  
i'm neve going to reply to ur rps  
the fought another and wurmple is 50% to level 4 "no matter was maddy says we will continue fightighting"  
soon they had reached level five. "WOWO WURMPLE YOU LEARNED POINSON STING!" tiger yelled, triumphant. "WRUMPLE!" wurpmple said.  
WRUMPLE  
"Now we can defaet the, for example, grass types!" was poison strong agaist fairy? tiger didnt know. tiger check her pokedex  
WAIT NO IT IS "NOW WE CAN BEAT MADDY" TIGER SAID  
tiger looked around. whre was maddy? "maddy?"  
Maddy walked into the scene.  
"Tiger."  
"maddy i challenge you! wurmple is very stronger now  
"Sure thing"  
"U CANT SAY NO TO MY CHALLENGE" tiger said and pointed at maddy "go WURMPLE"  
this is incredible  
wurmple leapt into battle, strong and proud. "WUNRPLE" it feircrley cried  
Maddy smiled and threw out her pokeball.  
"no winter stay" tiger begged "watch me defeat maddy ina pokemon batt'"  
But this time it was not Slyveon but Mime Jr.  
"You about to get schooled" Maddy said, pointing at Tiger, "Use Physic!"  
"no idk whats hAP." winter was yelling. what was happening  
"WAIT" Maddy screeched, "MIME JR IS FAIRY I MESSED UP"  
Maddy quickly returns mime jr.  
tiger was confsued?  
And instead brings out "JIRACHI"  
"Ok now we can do this" Maddy said, "Jirachi use whatever moves you know"  
Then Maddy won the end  
tiger screeched because jirachi was like furckin WOW whered maddy get that  
Maddy was really loved by many pokemon and they seemed to befriend her.  
The drawback was she didn't like battling, aside from Tiger, because Tiger was so weak it didn't matter.  
tiger ran to her fainted pokemon, dead by a very strong jriachi move and tried to wake wurmple up. "wurmple please," tiger said  
"we will continue this later," tiger said to maddy adn winter, "Ii have homework to do......" she said ominieously.  
tiger youve killed like 20 wurmple  
"Ok" Maddy said

/////// END CHAPTER 1

**Author's Note:**

> jokr plxxz


End file.
